Days With You
by draco-sayang
Summary: Harry tiba-tiba datang dengan perut kecilnya terisi penuh dengan bola quaffle?—sebut Draco seorang gentleman konyol yang tak pernah melihat ibu hamil. Percaya atau tidak, tak selamanya pertemuan Draco dan Harry berujung buruk. [ a Draco-Harry fic, or you can say Drarry. Warn, full of fluff! ]


" _Kenapa lama sekali angkat teleponnya?"_

Wanita Potter itu mengedipkan matanya gugup, ia berusaha untuk tetap menggenggam benda persegi panjang yang digunakan _muggle_ sebagai alat komunikasi jarak jauh tersebut setelah telinga sebelah kanannya dikejutkan oleh suara protesan seorang pria di seberang telepon.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini," jawab Harry seadanya. Setelah mendapatkan kopernya dari petugas, Harry mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu gerbang—berniat menuju tempat penjemputan, namun agaknya malah berjalan tanpa tujuan.

" _Sekarang kau dimana? Aku berdiri di sisi kiri, slogan 'Harriet My Queen'."_ Harry tergelak, sedikit geli mendengar kalimat slogan yang digunakan temannya agar dapat ditemukan dari sekian _muggle_ yang juga menjemput kawan atau sanak saudaranya. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik arah—kaki jenjangnya yang berlapis _flat shoes_ merah marun membawa raganya ke bagian kiri gerbang. Alisnya berkedut kala netranya melihat keadaan gerbang kiri yang sepi—bahkan itu sudah tidak layak dikatakan sepi lagi—. Kosong.

 _Damn,_ apakah dia sedang kena tipu?

"Ron? _Are you kidding me?_ "

" _Apa?"_

"Aku sudah di gerbang kiri, tapi di sini tidak ada orang sama sekali." terdengar suara tertahan dari Weasley, seperti heran dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Harry.

" _Kau salah gerbang mungkin?"_

"Tidak. Aku masih bisa membaca dengan baik, Ron."

" _Gerbang kiri saat ini ramai sekali, sloganmu saja tadi sudah tiga kali lepas dari tanganku akibat dorongan dari para_ muggle, _"_ sahut Ron, membuat kerutan di kening Harry bertambah dua kali lipat. Wanita itu mulai panik, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari—mencari setidaknya satu petunjuk atas keanehan yang terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, iris zambrudnya berhenti pada papan gantung di atas atap stasiun. Tertulis jelas nama Stasiun Wiltshire di sana, yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh Harriet Potter.

Kalau saja dia tidak kuat mental, pasti sekarang Harry sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dingin tempat mengerikan ini.

" _Oh no,_ terpujilah rambut merah Weasley."

" _Apaan sih?"_

"Aku salah ambil kereta."

" _Kau memang bodoh dari dulu, Harry."_

.

.

* * *

 **days with you.**

 ** _presented by draco-sayang, 2018._**

 **harry potter © j.k rowling**

 **draco malfoy x harry potter**

 **[ warn: fem!preggie!harry, voldemort & death eater don't exist, after-graduate. ]**

* * *

.

.

 _Warminster Street no. 48, Wiltshire._

Sepasang mata keabuan bersirobok dengan netra bulat Harriet Potter tepat setelah pintu rumahnya menjawab bel yang dibunyikan oleh wanita itu. Harry membenahi kacamatanya yang menurun selagi pria di hadapannya sedang membuatnya keki dengan memperhatikan tubuhnya dari pucuk hingga ujung kaki. Demi jenggot Merlin, satu jam lamanya Harry berputar mengelilingi kompleks perumahan dengan beban badan dua kali lipat juga sebuah koper besar yang _of course_ berat karena berisi banyak sekali pakaian untuk seminggu yang harusnya berada di rumah keluarga Weasley.

"Harriet Potter?"

"Hai, Malfoy."

 _Well,_ ini rumit. Tapi tak ada persinggahan terdekat lain yang Harry tahu selain rumah Draco Malfoy.

Sebetulnya, sah saja kalau Harry pergi menginap di losmen dekat stasiun, tapi sayang ia tak punya sepeserpun uang _muggle_ untuk membayar uang sewa kamarnya. Jika menumpang di rumah orang asing, terasa aneh dan tak nyaman. Benar tak ada pilihan lain.

"Kau mau apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Draco dengan kening mengernyit, antara heran dan tak suka bertemu Harry.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, memutar otak agar rangkaian kalimatnya tersusun dengan baik dan benar. "Maaf, kau terbangun, ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tak jatuh merasa bersalah, Harry malah lebih tersulut lantaran nada menantang dari Draco yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Wajah _sassy_ -nya juga masih sama. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Boleh tidak aku menginap di sini?"

Pria Malfoy itu mengangkat alis, lantas menatap aneh wanita di depannya.

"Menginap? Kau gelandangan?" sarkasnya tak tahu diri.

" _Yeah,_ sederhana. Dari Hogwarts, ingin ke rumah Weasley. Tapi salah kereta."

Draco tersenyum tak menyenangkan, ia memposisikan punggungnya bersandar di daun pintu rumahnya, membiarkan sisi dalamnya terbuka. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada, tak bisa berbohong bahwa sejak tadi netranya memperhatikan perut besar Harry.

"Apa itu _quaffle_ Hogwarts di perutmu?"

" _It's a baby, idiot._ "

Sontak Draco berdiri tegap, terkejut atas pernyataan Harry. Pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk perut hamil Harry sembari memasang wajah kaget.

"Oh _no, no._ Kau pasti berbohong supaya aku berbelas kasihan terhadapmu lalu mengijinkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahku 'kan? Aku tidak bodoh, Potter," timpal Draco. Harry menahan tawa.

"Ya, kau tidak akan bodoh sampai aku melahirkan seorang bayi di depan rumahmu."

Draco mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. Para _muggle_ yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar meletakkan pandangannya kepada mereka. Pria itu pun mengambil inisiasi mengambil tas koper Harry dan berjalan ke dalam, diikuti oleh sang pemilik yang lega akhirnya punya tempat peristirahatan. _Well,_ padahal Draco belum memberi jawaban. Hanya menghindari mulut burung _muggles_ yang berbahaya. 'Kau tahu, barusan aku melihat seorang pria tengah mengusir istrinya yang mengandung ', _no, that's so freak._

"Siapa ayahnya, Potter? Si rambut merah Weasley?" ucap Draco sembari meletakkan koper Harry di lantai cukup kasar, menimbulkan suara timbukan kecil.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Harry enteng. Wanita itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas empuknya sofa berbahan kulit halus milik Draco, tak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali dengan tatapan pria Malfoy.

"—tapi aku bukan istrinya."

" _So_?"

Harry tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja Hermione, Draco Malfoy."

Kendati pertanyaannya sudah dijawab, Draco masih belum puas. Alisnya terus mengerut, membuat kerutan-kerutan dewasa yang tercetak tak lama ini menampakkan diri.

Harry membelai perutnya lembut, "Mereka menitipkan janin padaku karena Hermione tak cukup kuat untuk mengandung. _And they want a little baby._ "

" _Still don't get it._ "

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku menceritakan ini kepadamu, Malfoy." perempuan itu kemudian melekatkan tatapannya pada Draco.

"Dimana rumah Weasley?" tanya Draco.

"Jauh dari sini, sepertinya." terdengar suara helaan kasar dari mulut seorang Malfoy.

"Tidak perlu frustasi, Malfoy. Aku tak akan meminta apapun darimu. Aku bisa tidur disini, tak perlu selimut. Sumpah demi kucing Profesor Dolores, aku tak akan merepotkanmu." Draco memutar matanya, ia mengacak pinggang dan menaikkan wajahnya angkuh.

"Aku tak yakin kau tidak merepotkanku. Apalagi dengan si bayi Weasley itu."

"Setidaknya aku yang hamil, bukan dirimu."

Sahutan Harry membuat otak Draco sedikit berpikir. Namun pada akhirnya, lelaki itu pun menghembuskan napas lantas menatap kembali wajah Harry dengan wajah menahan kantuknya.

"Terserahmu saja, Yang Mulia Potter," lantun Draco, dengan nada mengejek. Ia memutuskan untuk memutar arah menuju kamarnya sebelum wanita berkacamata bundar itu—untuk kesekian kali—mengganggunya.

"Draco, tunggu. Satu hal saja."

" _What?_ "

"Bisa pinjam toiletmu sebentar?"

Oke, tapi itu sudah termasuk cukup mengganggu bagi Draco.

.

.

Harus kalian ketahui, pagi seorang Draco Malfoy ketika hidup di _his-really-own-home_ di Warminster cukup monoton. Tak bervariasi. Bahkan lebih membosankan dari pagi seorang _muggle_ berkeluarga yang saling mengucapkan salam selamat pagi satu sama lain. Menyingkirkan selimut, lalu menggosok gigi, menikmati kopi panas, dan pergi _jogging_ sampai jam tujuh tepat. Selalu terulang lagi di pagi berikutnya dan seterusnya.

Tapi entah, sepertinya hari ini menjadi tonggak evolusioner untuk pagi Draco.

Suara panik Harry dari ruang tamu agaknya menjadi sapaan paginya. Pria itu berjalan keluar sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, terlihat dari bilik dapurnya Harry sedang berbincang via telepon. Kedua tangan sibuk memotong keju menjadi dadu-dadu kecil di atas talenan. Alis Draco berkedut, Potter? Memasak? Memang bisa?

"Demi bokong Merlin," sumpah Harry meletakkan ponselnya di samping talenan, mungkin panggilannya sudah berakhir.

"Masih pagi sudah mengutuk, tipikal Potter." Harry menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Draco yang melihatnya sembari tersenyum sok keren. Ia meminum segelas air yang baru saja dituang dari botol besar di kulkas dalam satu tegukan.

"Masih pagi sudah minum air dingin, tipikal Slytherin."

"Sok tahu kau."

Harry tak membalas, ia lebih memilih fokus mencincang daging ketimbang berdebat dengan mulut lincah Draco. Tapi wanita itu terpaksa menoleh lagi karena mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan di belakang. Matanya memicing tatkala Draco mulai mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Looking at you._ "

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sengaja membusungkan pantatmu untuk menggodaku, hm? Maaf, aku tak berselera jika di pagi hari," oceh Draco disambut gelengan kepala dari sang wanita.

"Oke, dengar," Harry meletakkan pisaunya lalu membalikkan badan menghadap Draco. Ia melanjutkan, " _First_ ¸ kau punya dua mata yang cukup mampu untuk melihatku sedang mencincang daging. Hal ini kemungkinan besar dapat menodai pakaianku, sedangkan sekarang aku sedang tak mau repot-repot mencuci pakaianku sendiri di rumah orang."

"Tak lihat ada celemek di sana?" Draco menunjuk gantungan di sisi kanan pojok dapur.

"Bukan ukuranku."

"Itu cukup untuk semua ukuran, sok tahu."

"O—oke, akan kuambil."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tak ada hal lain kecuali puas tatkala kedua pipi pucat milik Harry bersemu merah akibat menahan malu. Wanita itu mengalungkan celemeknya kikuk, motif kainnya tampak berpadu dengan pakaian Harry. Berlatarkan warna kuning pucat, tercetak motif-motif abstrak yang memberi nilai tersendiri dalam hal keanggunan.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, celemeknya tak kunjung tertali di belakang sana. Entah karena talinya yang berukuran lebar dan kurang panjang, atau lengan Harry saja yang kesusahan untuk menjulur ke belakang. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, membuat Draco jengah memperhatikannya. Pria itu menghampiri Harry.

"Kau terlalu purba, Harry. Talinya bisa dipanjangkan." Punggung Draco membungkuk, menarik panjang tali yang masih terikat di bagian dalam celemek, setidaknya sepanjang punggung Harry lebih beberapa senti agar wanita itu nyaman saat memakainya. Harry mendadak gugup, melihat tubuh Draco yang kian mendekat—bahkan mulai bersentuhan. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Draco bergerak di punggungnya, membuat kain kausnya yang tipis menggesek permukaan kulitnya, menciptakan rasa geli yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

Bahu Draco tampak memendam wajahnya. Pria itu baru bangun tidur, namun aroma _mint_ menguar dari tubuhnya. Draco begitu harum dan menenangkan, membuat Harry benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat selama Draco menali celemeknya.

"Hei, _Drake._ Terima kasih sudah mengataiku purba, tapi bukankah lebih tua lagi memakai alibi mengikatkan celemek dari depan untuk bisa memelukku?"

Tak butuh beberapa detik, Draco langsung menarik tubuhnya.

"Dasar Gryffindor tidak tahu diuntung."

Pria Malfoy itu segera menjauh, sepertinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya sedikit dihentak-hentakkan. Harry menutup mulutnya, kemudian tertawa geli.

.

.

* * *

 _to be continued._

* * *

 **trying to make soft but-still-draco fic, hehe. mohon dukungannya ya!**


End file.
